phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Patrickau 26
Archives * Year 2010 - Link here * Year 2011 - Link here * Year 2012 - Link here Trouble with User Oona12 The user Oona12 was cursing and insulting people on the chat. Oona was also spamming and posting and reposting unnecessary and hurtful things and claiming to be an admin. Also mentioned she was Oona11 and Oona 13, so keep an eye on that. She is also only 7. I watch a lot of TV. 15:31, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : Just in case, I'll block her for a week for intimidating behavior and harassment. Patrickau 26 16:26, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Delete work Hi, Patrick. I'm Chip J. I just have a question. Last night I made an edit concerning the quotes on the episode The Tri-Stone Area and I saw that you reverted it. I'm just wondering why. Did I do something wrong with it? It is an actual quote from the episode so I'm just curious as to why it was deleted. Thanks! Chip J 17:06, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : I revert it because you didn't use the dialogue template for that memorable quotes you made that I quickly undo you work and it was poorly written too. To make it up to you, I'll add a different quote there that really hit the mark. Patrickau 26 17:29, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I see what I did wrong. Thanks! :) Chip JChip J 17:50, April 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:April fool joke gone bad Well, you could've just locked the blog so no one could comment anymore - I was going to do that this weekend myself - but that's okay. --'J. Severe' (I'm J. Severe and I approve whatever the heck was just said!) 22:15, April 5, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry, I can't close a blog, only RRabbit42 and Topher208 can since they have bureaucrat rights that can close a blog while I can do one thing for it, deletion. Patrickau 26 02:03, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Delete work Hi Patrick,this is hiya111. I was just wandering the same issue that ChipJ mentioned. I did some edits to 'Rollercoaster:The Musical!' earlier today regarding the 'Too Young' line section,in which I deleted Ferb:Or you could say 'Seize the day' is English for 'Carpe Diem'. '' '''Phineas:Yes, yes you could.'' I thought that line might be more appropriate in '''Ferb's line section. Then again I am still quite new to this Wiki so if you could explain it for a bit I would greatly appreciate it! Hiya111 13:46, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for replying to my issue. However after reading it I am a bit confused. Can you elaborate more on how to use the Too young' line part? Thanks!Hiya111 15:06, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Drusselstein Driving Test Waltz I've spotted an edit by Trolypac, and I thought it was speculation. He replaced "Unknown" with "Jaret Reddick" in the "band2" parameter. 18:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Vandal with Adysons page This person, Wiki Contributor 68.144.160.210, keeps on messing with Adysons page and Someguy116 and I, Numbuh26, keep changing it back and they go in and redo the stuff they did before we revert it.QuietThornberry26thTeenageRobot 09:34, April 9, 2012 (UTC) : Nah, what she did was amateur work. Nothing serious but still continuing poor editing though. Patrickau 26 09:56, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome !!! I'll do my best on editing and improving this wiki .. AshleySectorZ 10:34, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Meapless in Seattle Now that the episode has came out, do you think it should be unprotretced now? Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 02:52, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Much as I want to disable it, I can't since it's a high-traffic edit and some IP address keeps adding that unconfirmed/unverified episode "Meap Me in St. Louis". It's better to be safe than sorry. Patrickau 26 03:04, April 12, 2012 (UTC)